Weasley & Walmsley Twins
by MadAsMe
Summary: Freida and Georgia Walmsley are both charming, funny and talented young girls. Both are in Hufflepuff and are Beaters for their team. They are constantly avoiding trouble, so nobody would think that they were the ones who caused it. Right? But that only changes once they meet two certain Weasley twins for all of it to change.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day for Freida and Georgia. As you can expect they are both identical twins, both of their parents have expected twin boys but they came out as girls instead. They weren't troublemakers of course, instead they were sweet, young and funny girls that wouldn't do harm to almost anyone.

Their parents as any other might be too are Muggles, that means Freida and Georgia are Witches. At first, their parents thought that this might be another trick or a scam by some prank-loving kids but they got assured by Aunt Faith and Aunt Gail, whom are both sisters of Freida and Georgia's mother that it isn't. It was just too bad that they didn't tell to Freida and Georgia's mother named: Ariel that her own sisters were Witches. Perhaps to remove and block jealousy on the way just in case.

Now, Aunt Faith and Aunt Gail were the best aunts ever to Freida and Georgia, it was just a shame that they died in a tragic accident caused by a 'kiss' of a Dementor to set their downfall and their role as aunts to be over once Freida and Georgia finally turned 14 over the past year.

~WwWwW~

Today, they were now back at staring amazingly at the brick-walled pillar. Also known as 9 3/4 Quarters. They already knew how to do things by themselves for being responsible enough and trustworthy to their parents that they knew how to do everything. Well, almost everything.

Georgia has bought her pet ferret with her, it was a present from her mother and father for doing well on her grade but that was it. On the other hand; Freida has her pet skunk held closely to her chest.

"Tell me again on why I have to carry the trolley this time?" Georgia asked while she fixes her auburn hair in one hand that was hanging in front of her face as the other was holding their trolley. They were actually light packers so that didn't trouble them much but it was soon getting tiring of course for Georgia.

Freida let out a deep sigh, a sign of trying to act dramatic. "Well, I carried it the last time. Don't you remember?"

"Oh. . .yeah. . ." Georgia looked up at the wall in amusement as if it was the most wonderful she's seen. "This is why I need a remembrall and a note in my pocket wherever we go." They both chuckle at the joke.

It's true that even though they were humble and quite well-behaved. They did still have their flaws at times; like for Georgia it's being forgetful and for Freida it's being clumsy. As twins, they were sorted into Hufflepuffs but the good side at being one is that for their brave hearts and the only ones who seem to be unafraid to swing bats, they were absolutely great at being Beaters on their Quidditch team.

Georgia still remembers that time where she first rode her broom whilst Freida remembers her first hit on a Bludger, knocking towards one of the players.

"So, anyway sister; Shall we go?" Freida mocked a bit but Georgia caught along with her joke.

"We shall." Georgia curtsied and then Freida jumped on the trolley. Since there were not much luggage on it, she can easily fit. "Good thing mom or dad isn't here to see us or else we'll be quite in trouble." Georgia whispered and both of them fit into quiet giggles.

Georgia backed away slowly as well as the trolley to until they were almost at the end of the corner. "You ready?" She asked just as Freida quickly nodded, Georgia quickly ran forward. Georgia's pet ferret (named Coco) was awoken by the sounds and started to rattle off the cage just as Freida's pet skunk (Named Lola) kept holding on to Freida's arms for dear life.

And boom. They were going through the pillar and finally made it to the train on time with ten more minutes to spare. "That was fun." Freida told Georgia.

Georgia gave a roll of her eyes but replied with a smile. "Only because I was the only one pushing this time." She then was busy looking at her clock too much to care for anything to happen around her.

Freida then got off the trolley and tried to calm Lola down after a while by stroking her gently, Freida was then going to get their luggage but one thing has stopped her from not shrieking; Coco was gone from her cage. "Georgia, Coco's gone!" she shouted in panic as Georgia then looked up and noticed the cage door wide open. "I forgot to close it properly!" Georgia scratched her head furiously, as if blaming herself. "Now how are we going to find her!?" Georgia felt like she was on the verge of tears until two redheaded boys walked by them, holding a ferret of what seemed to be a panicked Coco.

"Um, miss. Is this your pet?" One of the redheaded boys ask towards Georgia who had misty eyes as he holds on Coco (still panicking).

"Found her jumping off your trolley just as your twin jumped off." The other redhead said, they were identical twins which made it hard for Georgia and Freida to keep track on who's who.

"Good thing too." The other one said again. In which Freida was now labeling Twin #1 and Twin #2 (who was still holding Coco).

"She looked like she was about to die." Twin #1 said in return.

"Until we found her of course." Twin #2 smirked proudly at his sentence, they were finishing each other's sentence about now.

"If it weren't for us."

"She might be truly dead."

"And we don't want that, do we?"

"Not at all." Twin #1 and Twin #2 finally finished their sentence after a bit of long silence and they looked at each other.

"So, expecting a reward for your good deeds?" Freida smirks and looked back at her twin whom was still looking at Coco as if hoping they would give it to her already. "Names?"

"The name's Fred." Twin #1 said.

"And I, George." Twin #2 finally gave Coco back to Georgia who then snuggled her as if she was going to lose her again.

"Weasley's?" Freida tilts her head, she heard about them before but never had the chance to exactly meet or see them even with their fame. They never saw a picture of what the would look like in real life, they avoided trouble as much as they could

"Yes." Fred gave a half-smile while he puts his hand behind his back.

"Indeed." George then looked over to Freida with a mischievous grin. "And who might you ladies be?"

"I'm Freida." She crossed her arms and looked over her sister, still snuggling up Coco. "And that's my twin-sister Georgia." She gestured.

"Walmsley's?" They both ask in unison, it was starting to get creepy for Freida but she shrugged and nodded.

"We've heard about you both." Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Better known as the Beaters in Hufflepuff. Just like us, Freddie." George continued in which Freida nodded rather annoyingly.

The train then finally released it's cue of sounding whistle. It was going to take off any moment.

"Quick, Georgia. I know you love to see Coco but seriously. We'll miss the train." Freida then poked her and carried their levitated their luggage over to the train by casting a levitation spell. "Wingardium Leviosa." She flicked her wand with content. "Come on! Let's go. Are you three coming?" She looked over her shoulder, she was still holding her wand up in the air with their luggage's floating in mid-air.

"George and I have already saved a compartment right over there." Fred pointed to one of the train carriages. "Follow me, if you please." He said and trotted off, George following him from behind.

"Wow, what gentlemen's!" Freida rolled her eyes towards them, the luggage's still floating in mid-air. "Come on, Georgia." She gestured her head over to the train.

Georgia finally took attention and nodded, running towards Fred and George trying to follow them. Freida, who was then annoyed followed them towards the train.

~WwWwW~

"Come on, Freida. I've already said I'm sorry, you know I was still upset with Coco getting out of her cage." Georgia kept apologizing to Freida at what she did to her for almost a whole hour already but Freida still wasn't giving in.

"You left me with carrying the luggage's. In which I can't complain since it did help me increase my levitation spell but you left me." Freida's ears were turning slightly pink as she looked towards out the window even if there were nothing really going on.

Meanwhile, Fred and George weren't in the compartment. They set off somewhere after they stepped foot inside the compartment. Freida hated being left and that was her worst fear, having to be alone. Georgia knew this of course but she is forgetful which would explain on why she forgot to accompany Freida and after the recent even of losing Coco, of course she was going to be sad.

A tense silence then fell over them until Fred and George came busting into the compartment. They looked as panicked as Coco earlier, except with more sweat. "What is it?" Freida looked over to the boys in a questionable manner.

"Could you tell your sister Pauline to stop chasing us? She isn't even a Prefect!" Fred shouted almost at the top of his lungs.

"She doesn't even wear a badge and it's Percy's job to chase after us." George acknowledged.

"Actually, she is." Georgia corrected.

"Then where's her Prefect badge then?"

"Couldn't quite see it so we didn't know." George stood up straight as well as Fred.

"Oh, she's on duty right now?" Georgia said, a bit surprised.

"Yes. Why?" Both of the twins asked in unison rather suspiciously.

"I have her badge right here," Freida then pulled out a tiny little Prefect badge on the side of her robes. "She forgot it back in the house when she was in an early set-off." She pointed out. Georgia then took it from Frieda's hand. "You're welcome." She said, rather annoyed again.

"Now, I'm going to find Pauline now, if you don't mind." Georgia was now heading for the compartment door.

"Actually I do." Freida mumbled in which Georgia couldn't quite hear, so she set off to find Pauline.

Meanwhile, Fred sat down next to Freida as George sat on the other side where Georgia was sitting earlier. "I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to get along with each other?" George said, a bit concerned.

Freida looked out the window again and banged her head against it. "I thought so too. . ." She trailed off as she watched the floating clouds and trees pass by. George wasn't a big help right about now and the best way to cheer her up is that if they kept quiet, but instead of doing that. They instead spoke more around her.

"Where's your skunk?" Fred asked. Freida shrugged and pointed towards small basket. "Right there."

"Wicked pet you have there." Fred tried to make a conversation but Freida wasn't cooperating, instead she just nodded and said nothing towards them for five minutes of silence. So, instead of trying to cheer her up just as they had planned to, Fred and George talked to each other instead rather than cheering her up.

"So, about the fireworks." George said, amusement humming in his voice.

"More sparks." Fred comebacks.

"Or it should last longer."

"A lot more colorful."

"A lot more noisier will drive the people insane."

And this went on almost like forever, until Freida felt her eyelids getting heavier. . .and heavier. . .and heavier. Having to fall asleep on Fred's shoulder along the ride.

It took almost two hours until the compartment door opened again and Freida was jolted awake.

"Are you okay?" Georgia asked at her wide-eyed twin.

"Nah, she's fine. She was just having a bit ol' sleep on Freddie's shoulder." George winked and gave a mischievous grin.

In which all of them looked at Freida, she just blushed a light pink and looked back towards the windows. Watching the clouds and trees pass by again.

"Okay. . ." Georgia then sat next to George. "Sorry for taking a bit long, I got into a run-in with our brother Regan about twenty or thirty minutes ago. He wanted tips on how to not get put into Slytherin, he seemed rather. . .determined." She thought for a bit as she pulled out her pockets to reveal chocolates frogs inside.

"Just how much did you bargain for a tip?" Freida asked her sister as she looked at the chocolate frogs.

"About one tip for one chocolate frog each." Georgia laughed.

"Poor Regan. What if he doesn't get sorted into Hufflepuff?"

"Then well he be damned get sorted into Gryffindor. Otherwise, I would hate it if he got sorted into Slytherin." She then started eating once of the chocolate frogs. As all three of them chuckled.

"Seeing as you have ten. Did anything or anybody else held you up?" Freida asked, she was getting suspicious now.

"Well, there was Mackenzie Polymer from Slytherin. Calling me a Mudblood and what-not in front of her silly Slytherin girl group blocking the corridors." Georgia's face was full of chocolates now and that's when Fred, George and Freida snapped.

"She called you what!?" Freida stood up.

"She deserves detention!" Fred then backed Freida up, standing too.

"More than that, she deserves suspension from Hogwarts!" Freida then pointed towards the compartment door.

"I'm going to jinx her." Freida almost steps out until Fred grabs her arm. "Let me go!" She shouted, trying to shake her arm off free but it was no use, he was too strong for him.

"I have to say something." Fred sounded serious. This was when Freida's face almost fell. "What is it?"

"Jinx her? Don't! Let's make her eat one of these." Fred then scrunched up his nose and took out a small pill of candy (In the color of dark velvet red). "And you all thought I was going to say something serious?" He scoffed. "As if."

"Great idea, Freddie." George looked admiring at his brother. "We could put it into her cup before the feast starts." Freida said, she knew what they were but Georgia knows it too but she tends to get forgetful.

"What does it do, exactly?" Georgia asked, innocently enough for them all.

"You'll know soon enough." George replied and looked at Freida and Fred who then in unison said. "Wicked."

Georgia's mouth suddenly fell open in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What does it do, exactly?" Georgia asked, innocently enough for them all._

_"You'll know soon enough." George replied and looked at Freida and Fred who then in unison said. "Wicked."_

_Georgia's mouth suddenly fell open in awe._

* * *

"Guys, I know you love me," Georgia said, closing her jaw. "but don't you think this is going a bit too far? Especially for you, Freida." She pointed out.

Freida huffed. "She called you a Mudblood! I swear if it's the last thing I'll do I'll break her little ne-"

"Freida!" Georgia scolded. Freida wanted to say more but felt the need to be quiet, she deeply sighs.

"Fine. I know, I know. It's just that. . ." Freida trailed off and sat next to Georgia as she patted her back. "Don't you think that she deserves it? After all she's done?"

Georgia shook her head, a sign of saying no. "It's just name-calling. She could do something worse than that, and if she did. We're prepared." Georgia smiles towards Fred and George.

Freida smiles, but it was less cheery than Georgia's. She then looked towards Fred and George mouthing 'don't listen to her, do it.' in which the twins gave a mischievous grin in return.

"Well, George. I think we should go and leave these two." Fred started.

"I agree, Fred. Now ladies, we are going to see our friend of ours." George opened the compartment door as he let Fred walked out, following him from behind.

Freida and Georgia were now left alone again inside the compartment. An awkward silence fell over them.

"So, about Regan." Freida spoke, starting another conversation to break the silence.

"What about him?" Georgia looked at her twin with a bit of worried eyes.

"What if he doesn't end up in Hufflepuff?"

"Then he doesn't end up in Hufflepuff. Besides, look at the Weasley's, half of them are in Gryffindor and I heard that there's another Weasley here; little brother of Fred and George. I bet that he'll end up in Gryffindor too."

"Yeah, but. . ."

"Don't worry about it or else I'll tickle you." Georgia then pounces on top of Freida as she tickles her.

"Georgia, wha-" Freida then started to laugh. "Okay, okay. You got me, I surrender!" She was still laughing just as Georgia finally stopped tickling her and sat up straight.

"Forget about it. 'kay?" Georgia then puts her shoulder on Freida as she nodded.

The compartment door then opened, seeing Fred and George again, standing in front of them both.

"I just noticed something." Freida said.

"What is it?" Fred asked, in a suspicious tone.

"You guys kept leaving." Georgia then glares at both of them, her brown eyes staring deeply.

"Well, we have business to attend to." George pointed out, scrunching his nose up.

Freida didn't want to cause more trouble so she kept her curiosity bottled up, just as Georgia was doing it too.

The train had then stopped, whipping their heads to the outside window. Seeing that familiar green grass, trees and large castle. They knew that they were now at Hogwarts.

Georgia gave a high-pitched screech, sending the other three to cover their ears. Noticing this, Georgia then mouthed 'sorry' towards them. In which, Freida replied with a roll of her eyes and a short grunt from the boys.

"Well, come on then! Let's go." Freida pulled Georgia out of her seat and made a dash through the train corridors without another word.

"We always get an interesting bunch, don't we?" Fred smirked towards his twin.

"True, Fred. Come on, let's go after them." George winked towards his brother and they set off, chasing of what seemed to be a stumbling Georgia holding on to Freida's hand while they ran along excitingly.

~WwWwW~

The crowd of students finally pile up outside, with Freida and Georgia going with the flow of the way of the students. They then hear that familiar calling voice of every year, from a friendly half-giant they both know and love.

"Firs' yers firs' yers! Follow me!" Hagrid called towards the tiny little bunch of kids who all seemed to be astonished.

Freida then nudged Georgia, as she pointed towards the first years. "There's Regan!." She whispered a bit loudly.

And sure enough, there was their only little brother. Making his way towards the group of people with his pointed hat covering his eyes, making him bump into others and also Hagrid.

Both of them fell into silent giggles, they were a bit nervous of what Regan was going to be put in but they sure are positive that they want him to be put in Hufflepuff or at least Gryffindor. The two houses weren't all the same but they do have a strong connection with each other.

Meanwhile, Fred and George were trying to spot the Walmsley twins. They disappeared after the crowd of students piled up between them.

"Where do you think they are?" Fred asked, towards his brother. Standing on his tip-toes as he searched through the crowd.

"Let's see. . .if I were two Hufflepuff Walmsley's. Where could I be?" George thought for a moment, there was a long pause in-between his sentence.

As soon as they were thinking. Georgia and Freida were just behind the twins, with the lack of their height. They can easily slip into crowds or leave crowds without raising or drawing any attention towards them.

Freida and Georgia then counted as quiet as they can without Fred and George noticing them both. "1. . .2. . .BOO!" They both said in unison and pushed the Weasley twins.

"Hey!" Fred stumbled forward and as for George; he almost fell towards the ground face first but not before his twin caught his hand before he completely fell on to the ground.

Freida and Georgia laughed at them.

"That's not Hufflepuff-nice now is it?" George stood straight, wiping his robes as he did.

"What do you mean by 'Hufflepuff-nice'?" Georgia looked at George with innocent eyes.

George huffed as his cheeks turned light pink and so did his ears. Fred didn't notice and just wiped it off.

Freida just stood there with nothing to say, she knew George was blushing and it was completely funny that he did but she just pretended not to notice until she can't help it.

"Anyway, let's go. I'm getting hungry." Freida took George and Fred's hand leading them to the castle doors.

Georgia took follow of her twin as she put both of her hands of George's shoulders, as if making a chain with only two of them.

~WwWwW~

As they finally entered the castle, Georgia lets go of George's shoulders and as did Freida lets go of their hands.

They then went through their tables. Fred and George nodded towards the Walmsley's and the twins with auburn hair did so in return.

Freida and Georgia sat down next to each other and as every year, they were greeted with a warm welcome from the Hufflepuff table. They just gave in and smiled towards their fellow Hufflepuffs but deep down, they were nervous for their little brother Regan. They wanted him to become a Hufflepuff but if he didn't, they at least wanted him to end up in Gryffindor rather than in Slytherin or in Ravenclaw.

Now, the Sorting Hat was singing it's song as always. It had a different and unique one, thinking about the life of being a Sorting Hat seemed fun but when the Sorting is over. All it may do all year is think of another song.

The Sorting Hat then bursts into it's cheery and welcoming song:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everybody then clapped their hands as the Sorting Hat finished it's song, especially the first years. Little do they know that the Sorting Hat have done this for hundred of years.

Professor Mcgonagall then stepped up front next to the Sorting Hat. She was now going to call names on a piece of parchment.

Freida and Georgia didn't listen to most of the part, they only wanted to eat and that's the only thing they wanted to focus on, but they did listen to the students with the closest last name to theirs.

"Potter, Harry!" She called, she then placed the Sorting Hat on to his head and after almost a long pause the hat spoke. "Gryffindor!"

Freida and Georgia exchanged looks, they knew about the Potters and their history. They both then whispered in unison as always when Harry Potter is mentioned to them. "The boy who lived." and fell in silent giggles again, slowly becoming a habit.

"Weasley, Ron!" Professor Mcgonagall called, their brother Regan was going to be next now. . .

"Obviously Gryffindor." Georgia whispered in her twin's ear.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat called, most of the Weasley's were Gryffindor so it wasn't much of a surprise to them.

"Told you." Georgia felt as the smarter twin now as she put a smug grin on her face. Freida simply rolled her eyes with a silly half-smile.

"Walmsley, Regan!"

Now was the time that Georgia removed the smug grin on her face. It turned into a determination one and one that felt nervous, sweat was dripping on her forehead. Freida wasn't as nervous, she was taking this lightly. She slumped back into her chair but with a serious face splattered across her.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat called, Freida and Georgia shared looks of happiness. Now that their brother was in Hufflepuff, it didn't bother them as much.

Regan then made his way towards the Hufflepuff table. Spotting his twin sisters, he then sat down in the middle of them both. Freida and Georgia made a gap in the middle so their brother could fit in. "Congratulations, little brother." Freida whispered.

"Told you those tips would work." Georgia smiles as their little brother Regan twiddled with his thumbs.

"Did the hat tell you two that you might belong in Ravenclaw too?" Regan looked at the table, now piling up with food.

"Well, yes." Freida started.

"Have you listened to the song? I think you should." Georgia then lifted her head up as she started to quote the lyrics of the song. "You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid to toil."_  
_

"Besides," Freida inched a little bit closer to her brother. "Ravenclaws tend to find the easier route to work."

Regan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure whether to believe his sisters or not. He then looked up, towards his sister Freida; whom was now facing directly Fred and George with her chin up and her eyes in an intense stare, her auburn hair falling through her shoulders.

"What are you looking at, Freida?" Regan, was completely clueless to what his sister was looking at. Freida ignored her little brother's question and tapped Georgia on her shoulder.

Georgia, whom was now eating her mash potato; then looked at Freida quickly, her mouth still full with what she was eating, Freida gave her a funny look.

"Fwhat ish iht?" Georgia asked, her voice getting muffled by the mash potatoes still currently in her mouth. Freida shook her head with a sigh just as she waved her hand off, leaving Georgia with a confused expression whilst her mouth is filled with mash potatoes.

Freida then took notice of Regan. "Oh, what? Did you say something?" Her eyes, now wide open.

"I asked: What were you looking at?" Regan then rolled his eyes, as he then ate the food which were now piling up his plate.

She took a moment to reconsider his question. _To tell or not to tell?. . ._ She thought for a moment but with a heave of a sigh, she decided to tell the truth. No matter how hard saying the truth is. "I was looking at the Weasley twins." She told her brother Regan.

Regan almost choked at her answer but quickly recovered. "YOU WERE LOOKING AT THE WEASLEY TWINS!?" He shouted the students and professors from different tables were now looking at the three of them.

Freida blushed a light pink, her ears were turning into the same shade as her face. "Regan, be quiet." She then looked at the redheaded twins as they both smirked at her. She glanced away and muttered under her breathe. "Gosh, this is embarrassing."

"Tell me about it." Georgia finally finished eating her pile of food, not bothering to think about dessert or about Dumbledore's speech for later. She quickly stands up and pulls Freida out of her seat, flushing in embarrassment and went off into the hallways of the school, on their way to the Hufflepuff common room.

With Georgia having to hold Freida's hand as Freida was shaking so badly that Georgia had to calm her down at times. "Why, why, why, why, why. . ." Freida started to cry. She isn't the crying type but it was just the first day of school and she's already embarrassed; thinking that Mackenzie Polymer from Slytherin would tease her about it all, and that itself is her worse nightmare: Getting bad reputation coming from Mackenzie.

"Hey, it's alright." Georgia whispers.

"You know it isn't and I know that it isn't!" Freida wipes her tears, but her puffy eyes could easily be told that she has cried. "Where's Regan?"

"He's still at the feast. Look, I don't think you should worry about it. He was just sur-" Georgia was then cut off as she spotted Fred and George behind Freida's back. (who was now sniffing and muttering words under her breathe, in which Georgia could not understand)

Georgia flinched at the sight of them, but Freida didn't seem to take notice of it as she was still clearly wiping her tears.

"Hello!" Fred greeted as he put his arm over Freida.

Freida shook her head and pulled away from Fred's arm as she continued to wipe her tears. "W-w-what d-do yo-u w-want?" She asked, a bit of a harsh in tone. She didn't mean it but she is still quite upset with everything.

George then patted Fred's shoulder and spoke. "Wrong move, Freddie." George simply shook his head, in which Freida smiles for a bit. The joke did cheer her up.

"Well, there we go. Freida's smiling! Tis' a miracle." Georgia then hugs her sister, squeezing her. It was normal for Hufflepuffs to show affection with each other and apparently so do Gryffindors. Since Fred and George joined in the hug with them, squeezing both the Walmsley twins in the middle.

"Okay you guys," Freida chuckles. "You both are squeezing us. You can stop, It's hurting us now." She said with a warm laugh through her lips.

"Is that so?" Fred asked, he was just behind Freida in the hugging while George was behind Georgia. Making them a hug sandwich.

"I quite like this." George admitted as he put his head on to Georgia's shoulder, Georgia felt her face blush full red just as her body tense.

The auburn-haired girls then tried to wriggle out of the Weasley's arms but it was no use; they were stronger than them.

"Now I know why you both are Beaters for your team." Georgia smirks, Freida nodded in agreement.

Fred and George both looked at each other and said in unison. "We'll take that as a compliment."

Four of them laughed, the hallways filling with their laughter. But as soon as they did, they then heard loud footsteps from behind them.

A giant shadow shadowing them, they all stopped laughing and looked up. Seeing Hagrid, instead of being angry or furious with them; he instead smiled. "What yeh lot doin' here?" He asked.

"Hugging, I suppose." Fred answered towards Hagrid, smiling back.

"Aren't yeh four s'posse teh be at the feast?" Hagrid took suspicion over them.

Fred had no words to say, he was still clueless. "Umm. . .yeah. . .good point. You see, we uh. . ."

"Georgia and I were finding Coco, he tends to escape." Freida lied. It wasn't really about Coco at all, but it was the best lie she could think of and Hufflepuffs don't tend to lie.

"Alrigh' then." Hagrid nodded and continued walking down the hallway.

Georgia opened her mouth to talk but was quickly shut off by Fred. "I think we should go." He then let go of the hug, following George.

"I don't think I want to go back, after what just happened." Freida felt sorry and guilty. It wasn't a good feeling for her, even. Georgia nodded and smiled at her sister.

Fred then grabbed Freida's arm and whispered. "Don't worry, the candy is already in place." He then stood up straight once he's done, hoping Freida heard his message.

Freida understood what he was saying. Earlier in the train carriage; she wanted to give Mackenzie what she had deserved for calling Georgia a Mudblood and that was putting a new candy (which not much Wizards or Witches have heard of) in her goblet called 'Zit Popper'. Basically, it gives you zits all over your face for the rest of the day but it has to take about 4-6 hours on until it takes over its full effect. The name of the product is confusing but Fred and George knew on why so.

"So, we better move along. Our little brother: Ron, needs a proper welcoming party for later in our common room. Come on, George. " Fred walked away, with George by his side.

George then looked over his shoulder as he was walking away, the most unexpected thing then happened: George winked towards Georgia and gave a mischievous grin, he then turned away and started to walk faster along with Fred beside him towards back to the feast.

Freida saw what he did and Georgia was still standing on her same spot, blushing terribly.

Once the Weasley twins were gone, Freida spoke "Would you look at that? Georgia has a little crush." She teased as she hugged her sister again.

Georgia huffed. "Oh, be quiet! I don't have a crush on him, he may just be teasing me." Her ears then turned the color of bright red.

Freida simply chuckled as she then turned her heel away from her sister and continued to walk towards the way to their common room. Georgia followed shortly after her sister.

~WwWwW~

The next day, Georgia and Freida were now learning Potions with the Ravenclaws. Professor Snape is as bitter as always to them and they had to be careful unless they want to remove their House Points from their house.

With Georgia and Freida being next to each other weren't so bad, Freida on the left side while Georgia's on the left side of the table, preparing the materials as Freida was taking notes.

Snape was now discussing about how to make a simple potion called: Forgetfulness potion. And how extra-careful they should be while brewing it.

Freida sighed and looked at the notes she had written while Georgia was now laying down the ingredients .

"Ms. Walmsley. Am I boring you?" Snape turned his head towards Freida.

Freida looked nervously towards at Snape, her brown eyes locked on his. "No, professor. I-"

"I don't want to hear your silly excuses! Two points away from Hufflepuff." Snape then gave a smug grin and continued to walk towards the others table. Watching the students rather creepily at their cauldrons and themselves.

"That's just not fair." Freida heard a voice, a rather more masculine one. She whipped her head from left to right, wondering who just spoke to her after removing points from her house.

"I'm right next to you." The voice said, Freida turned her head from the right and saw one of the Ravenclaw students, he had brown hair and emerald green eyes. Freida smiles as the boy smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Will." He waved, as Snape was trying to scold one of the Hufflepuff students. ("I'm sorry, professor. I didn't see the third line. I swear!")

"The name's Freida." She blushed lightly. As her twin was still reading the Potion of Forgetfulness towards the blackboard.

Will nodded at her and whispered. "Walmsley, right?" Freida nodded in response. "Wanna hang-out sometime later?"

Freida blushed. "Sure." She finally said as she looked at her twin; whom was now adding two drops of Lethe River Water into their cauldron. ("Professor, no. Please. I will do anything, just don-")

Georgia turned her attention away and started to look at the Hufflepuff student, whom was now crying. "There we go, no grades for you this time. Five points away from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"That's not fair! Why five points for Ravenclaw? We didn't even do anything." Will growled towards Snape.

Snape gave an evil-eye towards him and spoke in a very harsh voice. "That was for talking to one of the Walmsley's. And I will remove ten points from Ravenclaw furthermore if you do not shut your mouth. And as for Ms. Walmsley," He turned his head to her. "I will be keeping my eye out on you more. So I suggest that you be careful."

"Like you already don't." Freida looked away and rolled her eyes as she internally groaned.

Georgia was of course, disappointed by her sister's attitude. She knew of Freida's rebellious attitude at times but it was only because of Snape having to barge in on her every move.

Class passed by in a blink of an eye, their next class was Herbology with Professor Sprout. They were going to learn Herbology with the Gryffindors. Making Freida and mostly Georgia excited. They had a fond of plants, and they are naturally talented Herbologists. Professor Sprout had kept an eye on them, believing that there will be a day where they will discover new things in their life.

Now on their way to greenhouse 3, they were chatting along with their fellow house of Hufflepuff students. Having small-talk and what not.

"Hey!" Shouted a very familiar voice to Freida. Whipping her auburn head, she saw Fred and George waving over them. "Right here, Walmsleys!" They both shouted in unison.

Freida smiled at them and tapped Georgia on the shoulder, she then pointed towards Fred and George. Georgia understood the message and went over to them.

"Hello." Georgia waved a hand at them as she stepped closer to George.

"What's with the formal greeting?" Freida mocked towards her sister.

"Oh, shush. At least I didn't get in trouble by Professor Snape." Georgia huffed as she then looked towards the other Gryffindor students.

"At least you two didn't have to suffer with the Slytherins for an hour." Fred shared an annoyed look at them three

"Annoying little pricks." George spoke as he followed the same way Fred's face is.

Georgia and Freida felt the Weasley twins anger rise up and felt the need to change the subject.

"So, anything good that happened today?" Georgia asked towards the three, they shared confused looks but still answered her.

"Well, George and I had fun throwing ball of papers towards the Slytherin students when Professor Mcgonagall weren't looking." Fred spoke.

"But I think she did." George added.

"And she might have caught us do it."

"So, why didn't you get detention or a lecture about it?" Freida asked, her curious face now showing.

"Ha," Fred gave a nervous laugh. "Are you forgetting something?" He poked Freida's forehead.

"Maybe. . ."

"We're the great Fred and George. We almost never get in trouble."

"Almost." Georgia butted into the conversation, making her now a part of it.

"True. But I think Professor Mcgonagall thought that those Slytherin students deserve it." George explained.

"Eh." Freida shrugged both of her shoulders as they said it.

The Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor students were now crowding over the greenhouse. The four of them shared looks.

"Shall we?" Fred asked, bowing and gesturing towards the greenhouse. With George suddenly linking his arms to Georgia.

"Oh, we most shall." Georgia blushed and put her hand over George's arm.

"Let's." Freida followed and curtsied towards Fred, she then did the same to what Georgia was doing with George's arm.

They were now walking their way towards the greenhouse where Professor Sprout was now teaching.


End file.
